Moments in time
by sandstone24
Summary: Time passes, with 100 years of memories. Edward is given something that takes him down memory lane.


"I thought it was time, I gave you this Edward. It is a box of things; I collected from your human life." My eyes widened. Old forgotten human emotions stirred within me. I even felt curios.

"You've found them?"

"No, I collected those three days after your change."

My interest was piqued now. "Three days after... Why have you not given them to me before?" I asked politely.

"There is nothing important. They were just things; I thought might have meaning or significance to you at the time." I saw in his mind the turmoil of the first experience of changing someone. He thought collecting things would offer me solace. Of course realizing that with time human memories fade, he had boxed the items, wondering when I would express interest in my human life. Time had consumed the intended purpose and significance of the items. I had never picked it out from his mind. No doubt the turbulence of caring for a newborn was _time_ consuming.

"Dare I say I forgot?" I smiled at that. Vampires didn't forget, but it was unique for a vampire not to think of something again. Especially Carlisle.

"I thought now, that you are getting married, it was time."

"Slipped your mind?"

"It was the first time, I changed anyone." Everyone else had been left to their own devises to collect as they will after. "At the time, you were in no position to collect belongings yourself."

"Of course I did collect dear things to me after." I remembered my mother's jewelry and ring. That beautiful ring was in its rightful place. It adorned Bella's finger rite now.

….

I took the box into my room. It was just a collection of small things. However I felt the strong pull of curiosity. I hadn't felt curiosity since my human years, or since Bella. Bella of course would inspire such emotions; she had caused curiosity along with every other emotion. I opened the box. There were such trivial things inside. A Yo, Yo, A wooden box, silver dollar, and pocket watch. The wooden box was very small. I gently opened it. Marbles scattered the bottom. Had Carlisle found this? A pen set that was plated in gold (a gift).

There was a photograph. I stared at this one quite a long time. It was a family photo. My mother. I looked into her eyes, something pulled at my memory long forgotten. Me! "I looked human." _I was human_. There was also a letter in the box addressed to "me'. I turned the paper and examined the script. It was an envelope tied and sealed with wax. _**Open in twenty years.**_ Well the appointed time had certainly passed. I broke the seal. The paper was very old. I unfolded the parchment. The penmanship was childlike. The ink was spotted and the writing was short and choppy. A human child had written this. I looked at the title. _I had written this._ I had no recollection of this. A future letter written to myself, it no doubt had been a school project. The letter mentioned future plans, who to marry, and what to do. How I would marry with a ring. "I am going to be a soldier and be brave and help everyone." Dreams of being a soldier. A child would know nothing of the political spectrum. That future had almost come true. In my human years. "I'm going to play the greatest tune on the piano". I raised my eyebrow at that. "Someday I will marry a beautiful woman I will give the lady a special jewel from my family like father said to."

My phone buzzed. It was Carlisle.

"Hi Edward, I need help cleaning up a mess.

I growled. "Where?"

"Up in the mountains."

"I'll be rite there." I folded the parchment and set it on my desk, along with the photograph. I put everything else in the box again and set it aside. I would revisit these items at a later time. I looked at the clock. Bella would be here soon. Bella was following human time, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I glanced once more at the items on my desk. These messages from the past had been prophetic. I opened the window and jumped out.

Bella (pov)

It was one of those afternoons that I wasn't tormented by thoughts or uncomfterble situations. I've had more of these afternoons since I've been engaged to Edward. It was just Rosalie that was here. "Carlisle and Edward will be back soon. Carlisle wanted to talk to you. Another class I think. You go ahead and wait in Edward's room." Rosalie had become civil. I don't think she still really likes me, but she's always polite now.

One of my favorite places was Edward's room. I felt at peace and happy here. I looked at the large golden bed in the center of everything. The comfortable bed was tempting. I decided I would sit and wait instead. There was a paper on the desk. _Something on Edward's desk._ Curiosity got the better of me. It was a photograph. A very old photograph. It was Edward with a man and woman. The yellow hue made it difficult to see. **Edward was human.** His hair and skin was human. His _**eyes**_ were different. He was smiling, A gentle care free expression. A pleasant smile on a sunny day. There was a man in the photo wearing a suit and tie. The woman in the photo had the same bronze hair Edward did. Her hair fell like Edward's, she was smiling too. The resemblance was unmistakable, this was Edward's mother. There was an envelope addressed to Edward.

 _ **Edward Anthony Mason Jr. Open in twenty years.**_

It was written in ink. The paper that had been in the envelope was on the desk. A part of me thought this was an invasion of privacy. The rest of me was overcome with curiosity too hard to control. This had been written a very long time ago to _Edward._ I opened the folded paper. The paper was yellow and felt delicate. It was written in what looked like calligraphy and ink.

 _To Edward Anthony Mason Jr._

 _Hello. I will wright a few lines. This letter is to me. I will tell what I am to do in twenty years. I am seven years old. I am a little school boy. Who will I be when I am grown? Teacher thought it considerate to think of the future. I do not wish to affront myself. I can't use the typewriter yet. When I am grown, I will wright letters with a typewriter. For now I wright my letter to me with my pen. I don't want to be like Peter and never grow up; I want to grow to be strong. I am going to be a solder with rectitude and be brave, and help everyone. Mother plays the piano. Father plays the piano quite well. He showed me a note or two. I am going to play the greatest tune on the piano. Someday I will marry a beautiful woman. I will give the lady a ring, and special jewel from my family like father said to. Perhaps I will still have the Shetland and cart. Father says I can drive when I'm older._

 _I must not be cork-headed as a man._

 _I will act the gentlemen._

 _I bid farewell to myself as I conclude my letter. For aught I know, I shall be cheerful in my fate._

 _Goodbye…_

 _January 15, 1906_

I folded the letter and put it back on the desk. I had wondered who had written to him over 100yrs ago. It had been from Edward himself. He had written to himself as a child, a human child. I felt a touch of vertigo.

"Bella are you alright?" I felt his arms around me.

"Yes." I looked up into his very golden eyes. He had been human just like me. I sat on the bed and shook my head. He watched me hesitantly.

I smiled at him. "I'm Ok. I'm just surprised."

"Your heart is beating a little faster and you're blushing." He sat down himself. "I'm sorry I am late. "What has surprised you?"

"You were human once."

"Yes." His eyes had humor in them. "It all began somewhere."

"Now I know how it began, and you looked different." He looked pointedly at his desk. "I saw your photo."

He drifted towards his desk and back by my side. "Carlisle gave it to me." He held up the photo.

"She looks so much like you."

"My mother! I don't remember them. Human memories fade. But when I think of her, even now, I feel….an ancient ache. He stared at the picture for a long time.

"Now you have a photograph of her."

"Yes."

He held up the parchment I had just read. "Did Carlisle give you the letter too?" Edward looked into my eyes. I looked down at my fingers.

"I read the letter while I was waiting."

"Did you?" He unfolded the letter.

"Well I just thought..." I stopped, minus will let him just read it to me.

"You thought..?"

"It's nothing..." He wasn't going to let that go. "I was curious and I thought maybe it was a letter from a betrothed. A girl friend from the 1900s."

He chuckled. "I had no betrothe from my human life." He read the letter aloud. I felt like I was listening to an orator from the past. "It's amazing the things one can forget."

"Edward this is truly amazing. You have mementos from your past that is 100 years old."

"101 years old." He said reflexively.

"Doesn't the historic society keep things like this?"

"Yes, would you like to have them?"

I wanted them, but they were Edward's.

"Their your memory's Edward."

"You can keep the photograph Bella. You will have a photograph of me while I was human."

"When we are married I will keep them with me." His dazzling smile broke across his face. He put his arm around me and held me close. "Even as a child you were a romantic, even then."

"I was, even as a child." He carefully put the letter back in its envelope. "Carlisle wants to give you another session on vampire history."

"Really."

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. He still thought my lack of fear to their world was unusual.

I jumped up. "We can read the letter again tonight." He placed the items carefully back on his desk.

"I would love that." Whether it had to do with vampire history or human history, it would fascinate me. Especially if it had anything to do with Edward Cullen.


End file.
